


Epilogue

by blottyparchment



Category: Encantadia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Multi, Romance, YbraLiraMihan, YbraMihan
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blottyparchment/pseuds/blottyparchment
Summary: Ilang araw na lamang ang nalalabi at siya ay tatanghaling reyna. Subalit bago ito maganap, may pagdiriwang munang magaganap sa kaharian ng Sapiro-ang kaarawan ng mahal na prinsipe. A What If scenario of the ending of Encantadia 2016.Ybramihan. Future Danquil and Miranthony. Mixed POVs. 3 parts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Para sa mga nakakamiss kay Lirang nakikila ni Ybrahim at Amihan at sa mga umasa sa muling pagtagpo ng dalawa sa panaginip. ;)
> 
> This is a long read, but it's a complete story (three parts kung kakayanin ng powers), so I hope you enjoy reading it 'til the very end. :)

Epilogo I - Nagdiriwang ang Sapiro

Sa pamamagitan ni Lira na tagapagligtas, nakamit din ng Encantadia ang kapayapaan. Ngunit hindi pa nagtatapos ang lahat dahil ibang pagsubok naman ang hinaharap ni Lira–ang pagiging tagapagmana ng Lireo.

Maraming pagsubok ang pinagdaanan ng mag-inang Amihan at Lira upang patunayan sa konseho na karapat-dapat si Lira maging tagapagmana. Mas pabor sila kay Mira, na kahit anak ni Pirena, ay lumaki sa palasyo kumpara kay Lira na isang dayuhan sa Encantadia. May mga pagaalinlangan ang konseho. Hindi siya katulad ni Amihan na nagkaroon pa rin ng pagkakataong maturuan sa pagkabata at madaling nakasunod sa mga tradisyon at kultura ng Lireo.

Kakaiba si Lira. Nahihirapan mag-aral ng mga salita at titik ng Enchan. Madalas siyang nagkakamali ng bigkas at mahilig gumamit ng mga salita ng mga tao na tanging si Amihan lamang ang nakakaunawa. Naiibigan naman ni Lira ang pag-aaral ng kasaysayan ng Lireo at Encantadia kasama si Imaw. Ngunit kapag oras na ng pag-aaral ng mga masalimuot na batas at palatuntunin ng Lireo, lumilipad na ang kanyang isip.

Pagdating sa pakikipaglaban, ang kanyang 'masungit na ashita' ang naging guro niya sa sandata at depensa. Pilit ni Danayang hinahabaan ang kanyang pasensya, ngunit hindi niya mapigilang mangalit tuwing nagkakamali ang hadia kaya't kalauna'y si Mashna Aquil na lamang ang naatasang magturo sa sanggre.

Mas matitiis sana ni Lira ang lahat kung kasama niya sila Mira at Paopao. Gumagaan ang loob niya kapag kasama niyang kakulitan sila. Kaya't nalungkot siya noong nagbalik na ang matalik na pinsan at kaibigan sa mundo ng mga tao.

Gayun pa man, hindi nagpadaig si Lira sa mga hamon. Para ano pa't tinawag siyang tagapagligtas. At sa tulong ng kanyang pamilya, nalampasan ni Lira ang mga pagsusubok. Sa wakas, kinilala siya ng konseho ng mga diwata. Ilang araw na lamang ang nalalabi at siya ay tatanghaling reyna. Subalit bago ito, may pagdiriwang munang magaganap sa kaharian ng Sapiro–ang kaarawan ng mahal na prinsipe.

Sa malaking bulwagan, nakatayo sila Amihan, Lira, Aquil, Imaw, at ang iba pang kasamahang naghahanda sa pag-alis tungo Sapiro.

"Mahal na Reyna," unang pagbati ni Danaya pagpasok ng bulawagan. Kagagaling lamang niya sa pangangalaga ng mga sugatang pashneang natagpuan niya sa gubat.

Kumaway si Lira. "Hi, Ashti."

Nakangiti si Amihan. "Danaya, tamang-tama ang iyong pagdating. Papunta na kami sa Sapiro."

"Batid ko nga." Inikot ni Danaya ang kanyang mga mata sa paligid."Ngunit nasaan si Raquim? Hindi ko siya maaninag."

Siyang tunay. Nawawala nga ang kanilang pinag-uusapan. Tinawag ni Amihan ang isang dama upang ipasilip kung naroroon sa kanyang silid.

ilang saglit lamang at nagbalik ang dama, humahangos. "Mahal na Reyna, wala siya sa kanyang silid," ulat niya.

* * *

"Itay!" sigaw ng isang batang dali-daling tumakbo kay Ybrahim. Yumakap ito ng mahigpit sa mga binti ng kanyang ama. "Itay! Itay! Nagawa ko na pong mag-Evictus ng mag-isa."

Yumuko si Ybrahim upang buhatin ang bata. "Mahusay, Raquim, anak. Ikinatutuwa ko. Ngunit nasaan ang iyong ina?"

Saktong sumigaw ang kawal, "Dumating na ang pangkat ng mga diwata!"

Isang malaking grupo ng mga diwata ang nagpakita sa beranda, kasama ang Reyna Amihan, ang Sanggre Lira, at ang Sanggre Danaya.

"Raquim!" tangis ni Amihan nang makita ang batang nasa mga bisig ni Ybrahim. Niyakap niya ang bata. "Lubos kaming nag-alala! Hindi man lang namin alam kung saan ka nagtungo."

"Sabi ko na nga ba at dito siya pupunta. Hindi pa siya nararapat turuang gumamit ng Evictus, Lira," sabi ni Danaya habang nakaismid kay Lira. "Hindi natin mababantayan kung saan maaaring magpunta si Raquim."

"Ashti naman. Ang sungit mo kahit kailan." pabiro ni Lira. "Kakailanganin din ni Raquim ipagtanggol ang kanyang sarili. Isa pong way yung Evictus para ma-protect ang sarili niya."

Napailing na lang si Amihan at napapangiti. "Hindi na bale. Ang mahalaga, lahat tayo'y nandirito para ipagdiwang ang kaarawan ni Raquim."

"Tama si Amihan," pagsegunda ni Ybrahim. "At ngayo'y narito na ang mga panauhing pandangal, maaari na nating simulan ang kasiyahan."

* * *

"Hashne Ivo Live, Rehav Raquim!" sigaw ng Mashna ng Sapiro.

"Hashne Ivo Live, mahal naming anak," sabi ni Haring Ybrahim.

"Hashne Ivo Live!" tugon ng lahat.

Pumalakpak at tumatawa sa galak ang batang prinsipeng nasa kinalalagyang mataas na upuan. Ginawan siya ng mataas at maliit na tronong kasing laki lamang niya at doon siya pinaupo habang nagbibigay pugay ang mga panauhin.

"Maligayang kaarawan, anak." Hinagkan ni Amihan sa noo ang anak at inilagay ang isang kulay asul na kahon sa hita ng prinsipe.

"Ano po ito, ada?"

"Buksan mo, anak."

Tinanggal ni Raquim ang takip ng kahon. Sumilip siya sa nilalaman. Pinasok ang mga kamay sa loob at inangat ang laman. Isang bolang may ginintuang tali. Malinaw ang loob.

"Galing sa akin at sa mga ashti mo." Ipinakita ni Amihan kung paano laruin ang bola. Pinatalbog niya ang bola, hawak ang tali, at nagbago ang kulay ng bola sa kulay ng mga brilyante–asul, berde, pula, at dilaw.

"Wow!" Namangha si Raquim. Sinubukan din niyang patalbugin ang bola. Sunod niyang tanong, "Nasaan po sila Ashti Pirena at Ashti Alena?"

Mapanglaw ang ngiti ni Amihan. "Hindi sila makakarating ngayon, ngunit sana'y nagustuhan mo ang kanilang regalo."

"Opo!"

Isa-isang inihandog ang mga regalo. Mayroong mga laruan. Mayroon ding mga basbas na ipinagkaloob sa batang prinsipe–kagitingan, karunungan, kakayahan, pagmamahal, proteksyon...ito'y iilan lamang sa mga basbas.

Matapos ang mga regalo, inilatag ang salu-salo sa mahabang hapag-kainan. Si Raquim ay pinaupo sa gitna ni Amihan at Ybrahim. Salitan nilang sinubuan ang bata habang aliw na aliw itong laruin ang bolang makulay.

Naguusap-usap ang magkakatabi. Nagtatawanan at nagkakabiruan. Diwata man o Sapiryan. Adamyan, Barbaro, at iba pang lahi. Lahat ay nakikipaghalubilo sa bawa't isa, pati na rin ang mga anak. Pinasimuno ng isang Sapiryang paslit na anak ng isang kawal ang habol-habulan. Nang dumami ang napabilang sa laro, nabaling ang atensyon ng mga matatanda at naghalakhakan na lamang sila habang pinapanood ang mga paslit.

Naramdaman ni Ybrahim ang paghila sa kanyang manggas. Ani'y pagtingin niya, nakahawak si Raquim sa mga damit nila ni Amihan. "Ado, ada, pwede po ba akong maglaro?"

Nagpaalam ng tingin si Ybrahim kay Amihan. Nang tumango ito, sumagot si Ybrahim sa anak. "Sige. Huwag ka lang makikipag-away."

"Salamat po, itay, inay!" Hinalikan niya ang pisngi ng mga magulang at nagmadali sa kinaroroonan ng mga bata upang makilahok sa kanilang laro.

Natutuwa si Ybrahim. Sadyang naturuan ni Lira ng mabuti si Raquim ng magandang asal at mabuting pakikitungo. Isa na ang paggamit ng "po" at "opo" na tanda ng paggalang sa mundo ng mga tao.

Pinagmamasdan ni Ybrahim at Amihan ang kanilang anak habang ito'y nakikipaglaro sa ibang bata.

Ang gulang ni Raquim ay katumbas lamang ng apat na taon sa mundo ng mga tao subalit napakabilis matuto ng bata. Noong isinilang siya, naramdaman nila Amihan at Ybrahim na magiging katangi-tangi ang anak nila.

Noong nakalimutan nila ang tungkol kay Lira at kinailangan ni Amihang maghirang ng tagapagmana, pinagpala sila ni Emre na magtagpo muli sa panaginip. At sa pagtatagpong iyon, nalalang ang isang lalaking sanggre. Ngunit labag ito sa tradisyon ng Lireong babeng sanggre lamang ang nararapat na iluklok sa trono. Sa kabila noon, hindi man maaaring maging tagapagmana, nagpapasalamat pa rin sila kay Emre sa pagkaloob ng isa pang anak.

Dahil doon, nagpasya si Amihan na kunin si Mira sa mundo ng mga tao upang siya ang gawing tagapagmana ng Lireo. Samantalang, si Ybrahim, ginawing tagapagmana ng Sapiro ang bunsong anak.

Hindi naging madali ang desisyon na iyon at ang kahinatnan nito. Nakatali si Amihan sa Lireo bilang reyna nito ngunit siya rin ang ina ng tagapagmana ng Sapiro. Hindi maaaring paghiwalayin ang mag-ina.

Sa umpisa, hindi pumayag ang konseho na palakihin ang bata sa palasyo ng Lireo sapagkat mas itinuturing itong Sapiryan. Nangangalit si Ybrahim sa kanyang naulinigan. Halos gusto niyang isumbat sa kanila, 'Kung hindi ninyo hahayaang manirahan ang bata rito, gugustuhin ba ninyong agawin ko na lamang ang inyong reyna upang manirahan sila sa Sapiro?'

Kulang na lamang ay itakas ni Ybrahim si Amihan sa kanyang mga tungkulin sa Lireo. Subalit ginagalang niya si Amihan. Ayaw niyang ipagkait ito sa kanyang pinaglilingkurang Lireo. Gustuhin man nyang makapiling ang mag-iina, nakuntento na lamang siyang dalawin sila sa Lireo.

Nang natanggal ang bisa ng sumpa ni Ether, naibalik ang alaala ng lahat na buhay pa si Lira. Sinong magaakalang ang damang matalik na kaibigan ni Mira na siyang kapangalan ng yumaong anak ay tunay ngang si Lira na kanilang anak? Nagbunyi ang lahat dahil nagbalik na ang tagapagligtas at tunay na tagapagmana ng kaharian ng Lireo!

Naalala ni Ybrahim ang pagkikitang iyon na puno ng iyak at tawa. Matagal nilang niyakap si Lira, makabawi lamang sa matinding pangungulila sa anak na panganay...

"Ybrahim." Naramdaman ni Ybrahim ang paghipo ni Amihan sa kanyang kamay. Tila may tinuturo siya. Sinundan ni Ybrahim ang tingin ni Amihan at naturan niya ang tinutukoy nito.

Napasimangot si Ybrahim.

Si Wahid, pasimple lamang ngunit nakatayo ng sobrang lapit sa likuran ni Lira.

Tumayo si Ybrahim at pumanta roon. Binati niya ang barbaro. "Wahid."

Biglang tumuwid ng tindig si Wahid. "Mahal na Hari!"

"Ginagambala ka ba ni Wahid, Lira?" tanong ni Ybrahim.

"Opo, 'tay!"

"Hindi, Mahal na Hari!"

Sabay bigkas ng sanggre at barbaro.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Ybrahim. Hindi pa man siya kumikilos, tinaas agad ni Wahid ang kanyang mga palad upang idepensa ang sarili. "Mahal na Hari! Bilang iyong mashna, nais ko lamang bantayan ng maigi ang iyong anak at baka siya'y mapahamak."

' _Ikaw ang pahamak, Wahid._ ' Nasa isip-isip ng Hari ng Sapiro.

Lumunok si Wahid nang nakita ang hitsura ni Ybrahim. Umatras siya paunti-unti. "Ah, doon muna ako magmamanman, Mahal na Hari. Mukhang nagiging pabaya ang mga kawal," pagdadahilan niya at lumakad ng mabilis.

Umiiling na lamang si Ybrahim, itinago ang kanyang ngiti habang iniisip kung tama nga bang gawing mashna ng Sapiro ang barbarong si Wahid. Ang mashnang parehong duwag at matapang.

"'Tay, avisala eshma. Lagi po akong ginugulo ng pervert na iyon."

"Pervert?" tanong ni Ybrahim.

"Ah, wala po." Nilihas ni Lira ang usapan. "Um, itay. Kamusta na yung alam mo na..."

Alam niya ang tinutukoy nito. Hindi na kailangang sabihan ni Lira.

"Hindi pa panahon ngayon."

"Naku, 'tay. Ang bagal mo naman!" Pasaring ni Lira. "Kailan pa? Malapit na ang seremonya ko. Diba promise mo kakausapin mo si inay?"

Promise–pangako. May pinangako siya sa anak noong naibalita sa buong kaharian na si Lira ay tatanghaling reyna sa nalalapit na panahon. Silang dalawa lang ang nakakaalam at wala ng iba. Plinano niyang mabuti ang pagdiriwang na ito mula sa handaan ni Raquim hanggang sa balak niyang gawin kapag natapos na ang pagdiriwang. Lalo lamang siyang kinakabahan sa pagpapaalala ni Lira.

"Ngayong gabi, Lira. Kakausapin ko ang iyong inay."

* * *

Nag-uwian na ang mga bisita maliban sa iilang diwata. Tahimik na ang Moog sa wakas. Patutulugin na sana ni Amihan si Raquim nang nakitang humihikab ang bata, ngunit bigla siyang pinigilan ni Ybrahim.

"Amihan, bakit hindi muna tayo magpahangin sa labas?"

"Si Raquim–"

"Si Lira na ang bahala sa kanyang apwe. Hindi ba, Lira?"

Agad sumagot si Lira. "Opo, 'nay. Ako na ang magpapatulog kay Raquim."

Nalilito man si Amihan sa mga kaganapan, tinanggap niya ang alok ng anak na panganay. "Avisala eshma, Lira. Raquim, sumama ka na sa ate mo."

Tinulak ni Lira ang kapatid sa direksyon ng kanilang silid para ito'y kumilos kahit na kinakaladkad na nito ang mga paa.

Dinala naman ni Ybrahim si Amihan sa beranda. Naka-isang ikot sila bago sila naupo sa isang bangko. Maliban sa dalawang kawal na nagbabantay sa kalayuan, wala ng ibang nilalang sa lugar na iyon. Tanging kulilig lamang ang maririnig. Mahina na ang mga apoy sa tanglaw na nakasabit sa mga haligi.

Pinapakiramdaman ni Amihan ang kanyang katabi. Batid niya'y may gusto itong sasabihin.

"Amihan..."

Biglang may bumulyaw sa likuran nila.

"Waaah!"

Nagulat ang dalawa.

"Raquim, diyan ka pala nagtatago! Tinakasan mo ako!" Isang galit na Lira ang sumunod, nakapamewang. "Huwag mong iistorbohin sila itay at inay sa moment nila."

"Sorry po! Bigyan na po namin kayo ng privacy," buka ng bigbig ni Lira habang hinihila niya ang kamay ng batang gustong kumawala.

Nagtinginan ang dalawa at nagtawanan na lamang. Tanggap nilang maraming beses pang mauulit ang mga ganitong eksena. Ginamit ni Amihan ang pagkakataon upang pagaanin ang kapaligiran.

"Avisala Eshma, Ybrahim, at pinagbigyan mo ang kahilingan ni Raquim na ganapin ang kaarawan niya ngayon sa Sapiro."

"Walang anuman, Amihan."

"Sa aking palagay, mapapadalas ang punta ni Raquim dahil natutunan na niyang mag-Evictus."

Tumawa si Ybrahim. "Palagay ko rin, Amihan."

"Kapag nasa wastong gulang na si Raquim, maaari na siyang manirahan dito." May lungkot ang boses ni Amihan. Hinigpitan ang pagkakabalot ng balabal sa sarili.

"Amihan, ilang taon na rin ang lumipas simula ng maging mapayapa ang Encantadia. Kinikilala na rin ako bilang hari ng Sapiro. Ngunit maraming katanungan kung bakit hindi pa rin ako nakakapili ng mapapangasawa..."

Pakiwari ni Amihang mabibingi siya sa lakas ng dagundong ng puso niya sa bawat salitang bitawan ni Ybrahim. Saan ba patutungo ang usapan na ito? Kung saan man ito patutungo, ayaw niyang pangunahan ang Sapiryan.

"Amihan, hindi naging maganda ang ating umpisa. Itinakda akong maging ama ni Lira kahit magkasintahan pa kami ni Alena noon. Noong inakala kong patay na si Alena at nalaman ko ang aking pinanggalingan, ninais ko na lamang isakatuparan ang iniatas ng aking ama–ang maitaguyod muli ang kaharian ng Sapiro. Ngunit hindi ito naging madali. Marami pang sigalot ang nagdaan. Maraming sakripisyo ang ibinuwis. Subalit sa gitna ng hidwaan, nariyan ka. Ikaw ang liwanag at pag-asa ng mga taga-Lireo bago pa man may tagapagligtas. Ikaw ang naging katuwang ng Sapiro sa muli naming pagbangon. Ikaw ang pumiling magmahal ng iyong mga kapatid kahit hindi kayo nagkakaunawaan. Sinong hindi mapupukaw sa isang diwatang may angking kagandahan, maging panlabas o panloob na anyo?"

Tumayo si Ybrahim. Lumapit sa kanya at lumuhod sa harapan niya. Hindi makagalaw si Amihan. Para siyang naging iskultura.

"Ikaw ang nagbigay katatagan sa akin. Ikaw ang nagbigay ng dalamhati sa aking puso at ikaw rin ang nagbigay ng lubos na ligaya." Yumayanig ang boses ni Ybrahim.

Dinampot niya ang isang kamay ni Amihan at pinatong sa dibdib niya.

"Amihan, iniibig kita." Naramdaman ni Amihan ang mabilis at pumipitik na tibok ng puso ng lalaki. "Ito lamang ang maiaalok ko. Ito at ang kahariang ito na pinapangako kong gagawin kong ligtas na tahanan para sa iyo–and iyong Lireo. Matatanggap mo ba? Maaari ka bang maging aking kabiyak, Pinakamamahal kong Reyna?"

Hindi makaimik si Amihan. Batid niya sa mga mata ni Ybrahim ang pag-asa. Niyuko niya ang ulo sa dibdib. Maya't-maya, pumapatak na ang kanyang mga luha.

"Mahal kong Reyna, umiiyak ka?" Pagaalala ni Ybrahim. Hinawakan niya ang mukha ni Amihan at unti-unti niyang itinaas. Oo, umiiyak nga. Hindi ang Mahal na Reyna, kung hindi si Amihan. At hindi dahil sa pighati, kung hindi sa labis na tuwa.

"Hindi mo na kailangang itanong pa, Ybrahim. Matagal na akong iyo. Matagal ka ng nilalaman ng aking puso. Kung kaya't, malaking karangalan sa akin maging iyong reyna, Pinakamamahal kong Hari."

"Totoo ba ito?" namamangha si Ybrahim. "Hindi ba ako nananaginip?"

Ipinatong din ni Amihan ang mga kamay niya sa mukha ni Ybrahim at kinurot ang mga pisngi nito. Napa-aray si Ybrahim.

"Hindi ka nananaginip, mahal ko." Pabirong sabi ni Amihan.

"Tama ba ang aking narinig? Pakiulit."

Ngumiti si Amihan at inulit niya sa tinig na mahina ngunit malinaw sa mga tenga ni Ybrahim. "Mahal ko."

Naglapit ang kanilang mga labi.

Lingid sa kanilang kaalaman, may nagmamasid sa dalawa. Nagtatago sila sa mga halamanan at nag-uusap sila ng mahina.

"Ate Lira, bakit parang kakaiba ang ngiti ni inay?"

"Kasi nag-propose na si itay."

"Ano po yung 'propose'?"

"Um, engaged, ikakasal, pag-iisang dibdib," pilit pagpapaliwanag ni Lira, ngunit parang hindi pa rin maunawaan ng kanyang kapatid ang ibig niyang sabihin.

"Hindi ko pa rin po maintindihan," inamin ni Raquim.

"Ah basta. Ibig sabihin, magsasama na sila sa habang panahon."

"Kasama tayo, ate?"

May bahid ng lungkot sa mukha ni Lira ngunit nakangiti siya. "Hindi na ako laging makakasama pero pwede nyo ako o pwede ko kayong dalawin. Pero ikaw, Raquim, makakasama mo si itay at inay araw-araw."

"Talaga?"

Tumango ng ulo si Lira. "Totoo."

"Yeey–ha-ha-choo!" Biglang napabahing ng malakas si Raquim.

Napatigil sila Amihan at Ybrahim, humiwalay sa isa't-isa, at lumingon sa direksyong pinanggalingan ng ingay.

"Lira."

"Raquim."

Sabay nilang sambit.

"Uh-oh. Busted!" Dahan-dahan tumayo si Lira at Raquim mula sa kanilang pinagtataguan.

Masama ang tingin ng kanilang mga magulang, ani'y pagagalitan sila. Pinapalapit sila ni Amihan gamit ang kanyang hintuturo. Sumunod naman ang dalawa. Tumayo sila sa harapan ng kanilang itay at inay. Nakapatong ang kamay ni Lira sa balikat ng kanyang kapatid.

Kunwari'y seryoso si Amihan habang pinipigilan ang sarili na huwag ngumiti o tumawa. Gayundin si Ybrahim.

"Itay, nag-propose daw po kayo?" Sabik na itinanong ni Raquim.

Tinaas ni Ybrahim ang isang kilay. "Propose?"

"Sabi ni ate Lira, sa madaling salita, magsasama na raw kayo ni inay habang panahon. Totoo po ba iyon, itay?"

Nagpalitan ng tingin si Amihan at Ybrahim. Ngumiti si Ybrahim kay Amihan at pinisil ang kanyang kamay. Binaling ulit nila ang tingin kay Raquim at Lira.

"Oo. Dahil mahal ko ang iyong ina."

"At mahal ko ang iyong itay."

"At mahal ko si itay, si inay, at si Ate Lira!" Halos tumalbog si Raquim sa tuwa, nakataas ang dalawang kamay sa ere. Yumakap siya sa dalawa.

"Unfair naman. Nakalimutan niyo na ako. Hate ko na kayo." Nagtampo si Lira, nakasimangot.

Nagsalita si Raquim. "Ay si Ate, ayaw na sa atin."

Tapos ng ilang saglit, bumungisngis si Lira. "Joke lang po. Ako rin, mahal ko kayo!" Pinalibutan niya ng mahigpit na yakap ang mga magulang at kapatid niya.

Nagtawanan silang lahat.

**Author's Note:**

> Matutuloy na nga ba ang kasal? Nasaan nga ba sila Pirena, Alena, Mira, at Paopao? Abangan sa susunod na kwento.


End file.
